


we tried the world

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, like it's a wound reveal fic this is a tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: It’s Gold’s day off - he’s lazing about at home, reading the newest articles on breeding (there’s a very interesting one in the use of infrasound as a manner to replicate forest noises in the breeding of Caterpies that he’s been dying to read), and generally having a good time, feeding nibbles of his snacks to whatever of his Pokemon pops up near him.
Relationships: Crystal/Gold/Silver (Pokemon)
Series: whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	we tried the world

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 30, prompt: wound reveal. a gift for jehan

It’s Gold’s day off - he’s lazing about at home, reading the newest articles on breeding (there’s a very interesting one in the use of infrasound as a manner to replicate forest noises in the breeding of Caterpies that he’s been dying to read), and generally having a good time, feeding nibbles of his snacks to whatever of his Pokemon pops up near him. 

He’s midway through the article when the door crashes open, and he looks up to see Crystal dragging in Silver, who looks like death warmed up in a shitty microwave, holding his hand to a blood stain in his clothes. Gold jumped to his feet, forgetting the article, and helped her drag him to the couch, opening his clothes as soon as he was laid out, Crystal going to the little corner in the bathroom where they kept emergency supplies. She’d know: she was the one who gave them the thing, the one that had tucked it away neatly. 

There was a wound - a bite, from an Arcanine or a similar-sized Pokemon with a similar dental profile. Probably an Arcanine; there’d been reports of a few around.

“Anything broken?” Gold asked, gently peeling away the shirt, Silver moving to allow it to be taken away.

“Other than skin? No.” Silver replied, hissing through closed teeth, and Gold held his hand. “Maybe a bruised ego.”

“I don’t have enough supplies for a bruised ego.” Crystal said, gently nudging Gold aside, putting the first aid box between them. “Come on, now. Let’s get this cleaned and bandaged.”

Gold passed Crystal the things she needed before she said it: the trio has been dating for so long that words weren’t an exact necessity anymore. He held Silver’s hand in silence, and brushed strands of his red hair out of his eyes. 

When Crystal was done, Gold dabbed the sweat out of her face as she admired the neat row of stitches.

“So, what happened?”

Crystal snickered, clearly having fun with the entire situation. Silver groaned, hiding his eyes with his arm, but the blush on his face was quite clear.

“He saw this admittedly really cute family of Arcanines. Went to pet the Growlithe. Forgot they’re territorial. Got bit.”

“I didn’t know they could bite so hard.” 

Crystal snickered again.

“Lesson learned, I suppose.” Gold said, kissing his cheek for a brief moment, before kissing Crystal’s as well. “Thanks.”

"What are girlfriends for, if not saving her useless boyfriends?" She rolled her eyes, but the fond smile on her face betrayed her actual feelings. She turned to Silver. "Now you're going to rest. No complaints, you got yourself bitten, you reap the consequences."

Silver grumbled.

"We can watch a movie." Gold suggested, and Silver perked up at that. "I know you've been wanting to watch that documentary on Hoenn, we can do that."

Silver's eyes shone, and Crystal rose up to go grab more snacks, the plans already cemented between them. It'd be a fun time, surely.


End file.
